


you put your arms around me and I'm home

by wibbelkind



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbelkind/pseuds/wibbelkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then sleep over”, he says, not really thinking that sentence through either. She looks at him, wordlessly, then shows a small smile, minuscule. “Okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you put your arms around me and I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> I started getting this idea after Harriett posted [this](http://harriettstella.tumblr.com/post/96237159222/sleepy-self-portrait-i-took-for-a-uni-assignment) lovely picture and also [the new video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyJnuFswq9A&list=UU31aRR3LegIM3gruiRzn7Jg) on Ben’s channel came out. I was away camping but when I took the nighttrain from Amsterdam to Copenhagen, I finally got some time to write down this little drabble. It’s really nothing, but I had to get this out.

„I don't want to go home.“

He should have known there was something off, with these six words spoken after the credits of the newest Doctor Who episode roll over the screen. (She hadn't watched any of the new episodes after the whole disaster at Hero's party. So he finally made her.)

“Then sleep over”, he says, not really thinking that sentence through either. He doesn't really think she would agree.

She looks at him, wordlessly, then shows a small smile, minuscule. “Okay.”

They have grown closer over the past few weeks. Back together, you could say, if you're hashing for memories. But this new closeness between them is nothing like when they were fourteen. There was no hugging hello and goodbye when they were fourteen. There was no sitting so close your legs touch from hip to toe. There were no sleepovers, of any kind.

He lends her a spare toothbrush and they stand in the bathroom together, silently brushing their teeth and looking at each other in the mirror. Ben breaks first. “Is it Leo?”, he asks. “Is he doing something-”

“Yeah, it's called being a misogynistic bastard”, Bea interrupts him. “And some days I can't even look at him without wanting to slap him.”

“I get it. It's frustrating knowing you're right and everybody's just ignoring reason”, he replies, She smiles at him in the mirror, a small thank you.

She wants to sleep on the sofa and he won't let her. In return, she won't let him either. Finally they agree on sharing the bed. It's a bit awkward at first but then Ben just turns off the lights.

“Goodnight, Bea.” “Goodnight, Ben.”

They turn back to back and everything falls silent between them.

Ben's almost fallen asleep when he can hear quiet sniffling, a sound that clearly isn't breathing evenly and sleeping. He turns around. The sniffling continues, followed by the noise of a nose being blown as quiet as possible. He reaches out, touching Bea's shoulder. She shudders and then continues crying. It's not loud, it's quiet and all shaking shoulders and sniffling nose and he caresses her arm, up and down.

It takes her a while to quiet down. She blows her nose one last time and then takes his hand from her shoulder, pulling his arm around her across her stomach. It's a surprising gesture, a request for comfort and closeness. He's used to her hugs by now but this is different. She's moving their sheets around so they fit under one and he pulls her closer.

It's a silent understanding. They're cuddling and nothing else. She falls asleep soon enough, he can tell by her even breathing and her whole body relaxing into his. He takes a while longer but eventually he follows her into sleep.  
  


In the morning he's almost forgotten she's there. He thinks he's dreamed it all because honestly this isn't too different from the dreams he's been having recently.

He wakes up to blond hair and the faint smell of her coconut shampoo and a hand holding his, his that lies on her stomach. He can't hide his smile and he dares as much as to press his lips to the crown of her head. She's still fast asleep, at least she doesn't wake. Her lips curl into a faint smile though and that's enough for him.

He finally gets up because he really needs to pee and he tries not to wake her when he carefully extracts his hand from hers and moves away. She sighs and pulls the blankets closer but doesn't wake.

His parents are gone for the weekend, so he's home alone. He makes tea and waffles for breakfast, loading it onto a tablet.

Bea's still asleep when he comes back. There's a ray of morning light falling through his curtains onto her face and she's bathing in it. He almost doesn't dare to wake her, she looks so peaceful. But he has to. Tea is ready and he's hungry and they're going to have breakfast in bed.

“Good morning”, he sing-songs. “I made tea. And waffles.”

She wakes with a groan but when she sees him there's a smile on her face.

“I like tea.”

It sounds like “I love you”.

 


End file.
